catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
UK Tour 2016
Following the end of the limited run at the Palladium in January 2016, Cats began a UK / European Tour, starting in Manchester at the end of January 2016. The set uses the number plate "NAP 13R". The production toured the UK, as well as engagements in Italy and Switzerland in 2016. In 2017 and 2018 the same production had stops in the Middle East, Asia as well as European venues, with no UK tour dates announced. The production continues to be performed in English. The 2018 leg of the tour began in Hong Kong, and included visits to 13 Chinese cities, before taking a hiatus. The tour returned to Europe at the very end on 2018 into 2019. Production Specifics This production uses a new touring set, "NAP 13R", which is somewhat flatter and more readily transportable than the previous UK Tour set "NAP 16". Rather than using a staircase, or "flying saucer", to transport Grizabella to the Heaviside Layer, this production uses a flying harness and she ascends apparently unaided. In terms of material performed, the 2016 run of this tour followed closely to the Palladium revisions, with Street Cat Tugger, glamorous Grizabella, the Bill Deamer choreographed tap number. The production cut "Pouncival" from the cast list, however used the Pouncival/George costume, as well as two distinct Electra costumes, as swing costumes. Changes Within the 2016 Run Towards the end of 2016 small changes were introduced, including the ensemble echoing Demeter's alarmed cry of "Macavity?!". Similar small changes were introduced to the previous UK Tour as they prepared for the major changes involved in the Palladium production. Changes for the 2017 Run For the 2017 run, the production title was renamed from "UK/Europe Tour" to "International Tour". The Street Cat Tugger was reverted to the original Rockstar version and Growltiger's Last Stand was cut completely. "Pekes and Pollicles" is moved from Act 1, and replaced by a short "Macavity" preview, before the Jellicle Ball. "Pekes and Pollicles" replaces ""Growltiger's Last Stand", as a performance by Gus, Munkustrap, and the ensemble. The reprise of "Gus, the Theatre Cat" that followed "Growltiger's Last Stand", as the audience were brought out of the flashback and back into the present, is cut, as this version of "Pekes and Pollicles" is not a flashback scene; it's when Gus gets to play the Great Rumpus Cat one last time, just to entertain Old Deuteronomy. Venues UK / Europe 2016 Europe 2017 Asia 2018 Europe 2019 Asia 2019 Ticket Information www.Ents24.com Official Website Breath-taking live singing performances of "Memory" by Joanna Ampil (plays Grizabella) and "Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer" by Billy Mahoney & Naoimh Morgan (plays Mungojerrie & Rumpelteazer respectively) during today's CATS media launch! CATS HK season Tickets: http://www.hkticketing.com/events/WCCATS0118 Cast Initial cast list announcements listed Rebecca Parker as playing Bombalurina, however from the first performance the role was covered by Megan Armstrong, initially a swing in the production. Hannah Kenna Thomas returned to the show to cover as Victoria for several shows in September 2016. October 24th onwards: Admetus - Ashley-Jordan Packer, Alonzo - Fletcher Dobinson Gallery 2016 UK16 01 Cast.png UKTour 2016 Deme Bomba Jelly.jpg|Helen Turner as Demeter, Megan Armstrong as Bombalurina, Celia Graham as Jellylorum UKTour 2016 Tugger.jpg|Marcquelle Ward as the Rum Tum Tugger UK16 19 Addressing.png|The Ad-Dressing of Cats 2017 Pyramid 1 uk17.jpg Tugger Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg Mac UK17 Kuwait 1.jpg Jenny Easter Antwerp 1.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin as Jennyanydots, Easter 2017 2018 Bustopher uk19 Matt Harrop.jpg Munkustrap uk19 Jak Skelly.jpg Tugger uk19 Dan Partridge.jpg Trivia *Cats was China's most popular musical of 2018, earning more than 100 million yuan and accounting for 22.4 per cent of the revenues for all musicals in China that year.South China Morning Post References Category:Productions